


Glory Hole

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Тайная жизнь Шерлока Холмса.Некто/Шерлок, возможно несколько партнеров. NC! Для эксперимента Шерлок анально и орально обслуживает анонимных партнеров через отверстие в стене кабинки общественного туалета, и нельзя сказать, что этот эксперимент ему неприятен. Один из партнеров оказывается хорошо знакомым и тоже тем или иным способом узнает, с кем имеет дело. Любой мужской персонаж кроме Джона: заказчик хочет не флаффа и любви до гроба, а грязного анонимного траха без всяких сантиментов.Написано на ФБ-2013 по мотивам заявки феста kink 16.55 http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p181543996.htm





	1. 6

_Табачный дым поднимается вверх тонкими струйками и тает под потолком._  
_Никотиновые пластыри — штука хорошая, но думать помогают слабо. То ли дело сигарета. Горький и терпкий вкус. Дым поначалу немного обжигает легкие, так как Шерлок уже три дня как не курит.  
Шерлок прячется от мира в общественном туалете в парке Брикстона. Кругом тишина, и только деревья шелестят за окном._

__

_Но это ненадолго._

_Шерлок отлично знает, что скоро дверь тихонько скрипнет, послышатся шаги и в соседней кабинке окажется кто-то еще. И в этот раз он точно знает, кто это будет._

***

Он прекрасно помнил, как впервые пришел сюда.

Резчик... Он появился в самом начале его карьеры. Шерлок только что окончил университет и был пылок и горяч, как молодая гончая, желающая загнать каждого кролика в лесу. В Скотланд-Ярде хватались за голову, когда он вламывался, словно ураган, со своими разгадками громких преступлений. Поначалу только протекция Майкрофта вынуждала полицейское руководство терпеть его и допускать в святая святых. Шерлока долго не принимали всерьез, отмахивались, но потом все же начали прислушиваться и в конце концов соглашались с его доводами, следовали его указаниям, давали доступ к некоторым бумагам. Правила правилами, но все-таки помощь детектива-любителя порой действительно была полезной...

Когда в восточной части Лондона была обнаружена первая жертва Резчика — мужчина, 44 года, женат, причина смерти — обширная кровопотеря в результате оскопления — Шерлока никто не позвал. Дело повисло, но ровно через две недели, в пятницу, как и в прошлый раз, был обнаружен еще один труп, а еще через две недели — третий. К концу сентября число жертв достигло пяти. Их находили в разных местах, в разное время, это были ничем не похожие друг на друга мужчины. Но все они были оскоплены самым зверским образом. 

После пятой жертвы к Шерлоку приехали из полиции и теперь уже сами попросили подключиться к расследованию.  
Шерлок отметил на карте места, где нашли жертв, но поначалу связи не уловил. Он запросил все дела по убитым и нашел еще несколько объединяющих деталей — у каждого в кармане имелся блокнот с корешками вырванных листков. Изучив один из них, Шерлок нашел отпечаток предыдущей записи. Это было только одно слово: «Отсосешь?». Картинка начала складываться.

Шестая жертва выжила. Мужчину обнаружил случайный прохожий, вызвал «скорую», и его удалось спасти. Несмотря на большую кровопотерю и шок, через несколько дней он уже пришел в себя и мог говорить.  
Шерлок беседовал с ним в одиночку, не поставив в известность полицию. Он равнодушно выслушал рассказ о том, как добропорядочный гражданин подвергся внезапному нападению в темной аллее парка и потерял сознание от удара тупым предметом по затылку — это Шерлок знал и так: осмотра тел и мест преступления ему хватило для воссоздания картины. 

Поэтому он довольно грубо оборвал сбивчивую речь потерпевшего неожиданным вопросом:

— Вы гей?

Мужчина на кровати нервно оглянулся и подтянул к себе одеяло.

— С чего вы взяли? — пробормотал он, но Шерлок продолжил, увидев, что попал в точку.

— Все верно. Не утруждайте себя доказательством обратного — меня не интересуют ваши сексуальные пристрастия. Я всего лишь хочу знать, чем вы занимались за час до того, как на вас напали? За два часа?

Потерпевший весь сжался под цепким взглядом, зажмурился и тихим шепотом выдохнул:  
— Как вы узнали?

— Это сейчас не важно. На самом деле, проще простого. В заднем кармане ваших брюк я нашел верхнюю часть упаковки от презерватива. И ваша последняя записка в блокноте оставила отпечаток на следующей странице. Так же, как и у других жертв, — Шерлок говорил торопливо, нервно и немного раздраженно — необходимость разъяснять очевидное лишь отвлекала его от сути. — Меня интересует, где вы всем этим воспользовались. Не в том же парке, очевидно. Значит, клуб? Или общественный туалет? Второе вероятнее: в тот вечер вы были одеты не для клуба. Вы помните того, с кем провели время до нападения?

— Нет... и не мог бы, даже если бы и захотел. Это... это был анонимный секс.

Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкнул: все именно так, как он и предполагал. Он слышал о существовании туалетов, обладающих так называемой Glory Hole — дырой наслаждения — позволяющей удовлетворять разнообразные сексуальные желания анонимно.

— Это был минет? Его делали вам?

— Да, черт возьми! — мужчина на кровати всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками. — Вы удивительно бестактны, даже для полицейского. Там в коридоре моя жена, и если она узнает... Господи, вы ведь не скажете ей? Не скажете никому? Вы не понимаете...

— Напротив, прекрасно понимаю, — оборвал его Шерлок. — Вы шестая жертва маньяка. Но, в отличие от остальных, вы живы, а значит, есть зацепка. Назовите мне адрес.

Шерлок быстро добрался до указанного места — туалета в одном из парков Брикстона. Все было проще простого, как он и думал. Маньяк выбирает жертв там, делает им минет, а потом идет следом, дожидаясь удобного момента для нападения. Он никогда не нападает поблизости: не хочет, чтобы его охотничьи угодья были обнаружены. Хитер, осторожен, но скорее инстинктивно. Очевидно, новичок. Пять удачных нападений, и он уже расслабился, почувствовал себя неуязвимым, в результате — допустил ошибку: последняя жертва осталась жива. 

Шерлок остановился в нескольких десятках метров от небольшой кирпичной постройки, присел на скамейку за кустом и стал наблюдать. Выкурив пару сигарет, он уже узнал достаточно. Мужчины, заходившие в туалет, сначала нервно оглядывались по сторонам, а потом надолго задерживались внутри. Входили и выходили всегда по одному, озираясь и пряча лицо под шляпой, капюшоном или высоко поднятым воротником. За время наблюдения в туалете побывало пятеро мужчин разного возраста и комплекции, и они направлялись в это место специально, а не просто гуляли или шли мимо по делам. 

Шерлоку хватало беглого взгляда, чтобы определить образ жизни, возраст и социальный статус каждого, несмотря на то, что все они пытались как-то изменить свою внешность, превратиться в безликие тени. За пару часов он увидел совершенно разных людей: парнишку-студента, банковского менеджера среднего звена, какого-то работягу с окраины, художника. Любопытно… 

Шерлок не пытался вычислить Резчика. Жертв находили каждые две недели, по пятницам утром, значит, охотился тот ночью в четверг, сегодня же был вторник. Маньяк был слишком самоуверен, чтобы менять график. Он явно приходил сюда только в те дни, когда убивал, и не выслеживал никого заранее. Вечер четверга у него единственный свободный? Вполне возможно. Скорее всего, он прекрасный семьянин и посвящает вечер пятницы и выходные жене и детям. 

Так что сегодня целью Шерлока было лишь побольше разузнать об этом месте. 

Дождавшись, когда туалет опустеет, он поднялся со скамьи и направился туда. 

Туалет казался совершенно обычным. Четыре кабинки, ряд писсуаров, рукомойники на выходе, сушилок нет, но есть бумажные полотенца — ничем не примечательное заведение, да и не могло оно быть другим.

В мусорных ведрах валялись неровно оторванные листки бумаги — страницы из блокнотов, записных книжек и даже школьных тетрадей, на некоторых были видны следы шариковой ручки. Помимо этого там были смятые салфетки и блестящие упаковки от презервативов различных марок.

Шерлок зашел в одну из кабинок и осмотрел ее внимательнее.

С обеих сторон от двери в перегородках были небольшие отверстия, расположенные примерно на уровне паха среднестатистического мужчины, правое чуть выше левого, левое больше в диаметре и заткнуто смятой газетой, очевидно, чтобы не было возможности подглядеть, есть ли в кабинке кто-то. Высота перегородок позволяла стоять в полный рост и оставаться незамеченным, что тоже удобно.

Шерлок ощупал руками перегородки — крепкие. Осмотрел края отверстий и отметил про себя, что тот, кто их выпиливал, постарался на славу: занозиться невозможно. Замки на дверях тоже были надежные, закрывались и открывались легко — похоже, кто-то следил и за ними. 

«Значит, тут ты и обитаешь, Резчик... — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. — Осталось дождаться тебя».

Не желая, чтобы кто-то застал его в туалете, Шерлок поспешно вышел и направился домой, где потратил всю ночь на изучение особенностей анонимного секса. Что-то он знал и так: пытливый ум хватал разную информацию, систематизировал ее, откладывал в дальние уголки памяти и доставал при необходимости. Но сейчас нужны были подробности. 

К вечеру следующего дня он приобрел весь необходимый запас теории, и пора было приступить к практике. Замысел был прост до невероятности. Маньяк не ожидает, что кто-то вычислит его убежище. И уж тем более не ждет, что кто-то рискнет ловить его «на живца». Начинающему сыщику даже жарко стало от такой потрясающей возможности. Раньше настоящие маньяки ему не попадались.


	2. Chapter 2

Всю следующую неделю до вечера четверга Шерлок сходил с ума от предвкушения. Его будоражила сама возможность слежки, но было и еще кое-что. Свою ориентацию Шерлок осознал еще в юности — мужчины привлекали его куда больше женщин. Но претворять свои желания в жизнь он не спешил. Ни в школе, ни в университете он не встретил никого, с кем захотелось бы заняться сексом. Флиртующие, заводящие романы и активно предающиеся любви однокашники раздражали и наводили тоску. Скучно… Все это было смертельно, невыносимо скучно, начиная от первых заинтересованных взглядов и улыбок и заканчивая походами в кафе и посткоитальной болтовней. Парни из кампуса были неинтересны, глупы и примитивны. Шерлок хотел секса. Но он не хотел их. В конце концов он решил проблему, как он считал, наиболее рационально: для удовлетворения физиологических потребностей тела хватало мастурбации и незатейливых фантазий, в которых образ любовника чаще всего оставался совершенно абстрактным.   
  
Еще после первого своего посещения туалета в Брикстоне Шерлок чувствовал себя странно. Он будто оказался в какой-то мере внутри собственной фантазии. И мысль об этом не отпускала его все это время, болтаясь где-то на периферии сознания, волнуя, требуя обдумывания, раздражающе отвлекая от работы.  
  
Шерлок зашел в туалет, стараясь не выдать своего возбуждения. Он снова оказался там один. Запершись в одной из центральных кабинок, он уселся на крышку унитаза, с трепетом ожидая, что же будет дальше. Вертя в руках шариковую ручку, он пытался разобраться в своих ощущениях. С одной стороны, его горячил риск от предстоящей встречи с маньяком, а с другой — потаенные желания, напоминавшие о себе до сих пор лишь обычной утренней эрекцией, заставляли сердце биться быстрее. Тело чего-то вдруг требовало, и это было некстати — Шерлок сдавил мошонку через брюки и несколько раз резко выдохнул через нос, отгоняя непрошеное возбуждение, но оно не оставляло. Эмоции балансировали от омерзения до вожделения, мысли об анонимном минете будоражили не хуже запутанных преступлений.  
  
Шерлок расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и прикурил сигарету. Тишина оглушала.  
  
Разумнее было бы уйти и продолжить наблюдать со стороны. Он же не пропустит, если за каким-то посетителем отправится преследователь. Возможно, это и будет Резчик. Но за каждым не побегаешь, а если он ошибется — будет еще один труп. Шерлок хотел, чтобы Резчик пошел только за ним, он был готов рискнуть, слишком уверенный в своих силах и наблюдательности. К тому же единственный вменяемый, на его взгляд, детектив в Скотланд-Ярде, инспектор Лестрейд, получив сообщение о возможной поимке Резчика, ответил сразу и пообещал прикрыть, не споря и не надоедая лишними расспросами.  
  
Минут через пять логика и рассудок усмирили тело. В этот раз справиться с желаниями было сложновато, но Шерлок не хотел отвлекаться. Он весь превратился в слух — напряженное ожидание затягивалось. Второй выкуренной сигареты он даже не заметил. Чтобы не терять даром времени, он систематизировал в памяти места и время смерти предыдущих жертв. Он уже знал, куда лучше заманить Резчика, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил. Это место он заранее обговорил с Лестрейдом, и теперь оставалось только надеяться, что полиция все сделает правильно. По крайней мере инспектор явно хотел поймать маньяка.  
  
Шерлок потянулся к очередной сигарете и тут же сам себя остановил. Если Резчик войдет сейчас, то поймет, что кто-то давно ждет в кабинке, и это может спугнуть его.  
  
Наконец входная дверь скрипнула. Шерлок затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь в осторожные шаги. Есть! Пришедший занял кабинку справа, и Шерлок шумно выдохнул, почувствовав некоторое облегчение, тут же сменившееся тревогой. Он прижался спиной к перегородке, так чтобы его не было видно, если незнакомец решит заглянуть через дырку, и продолжил слушать.  
  
Шорох за стенкой был недвусмысленным — скрип шариковой ручки по бумаге, выдираемый листок, явно из записной книжки, а не тетради... После чего в перегородку пару раз робко и неуверенно стукнули, и Шерлок постучал в ответ.  
  
Небрежно сложенный в несколько раз листок с шелестом упал на пол его кабинки. Почерк был неровным, содержание — предсказуемым. Правша, особенность написания некоторых букв выдают примерный возраст и образ жизни — незнакомцу за сорок, он мелкий клерк, бумага действительно из блокнота, купленного за один фунт в магазинчике товаров по одной цене. Нет, это не Резчик. Шерлок поморщился от разочарования. Резчик любил делать минет сам, а незнакомец предпочитал, чтобы делали ему.  
  
Сердце снова забилось чаще, а мозг соображал лихорадочно быстро, пока пальцы, отчего-то предательски дрожащие, крепко сжимали ручку, чтобы написать на бумажке ответ. Отказаться? Ждать дальше? Но тогда их здесь будет двое... Незнакомец, скорее всего, не уйдет, пока не получит то, за чем пришел, поэтому возможны только два варианта: уйти или обслужить. Ни один из них Шерлоку не нравился. Но если он выберет первый вариант, то потом все равно придется возвращаться, и что же, убегать каждый раз? Значит, второй…   
  
Услышав деликатное покашливание за стенкой, Шерлок быстро написал одно слово и перебросил записку обратно. Ладони вспотели мгновенно — теоретические знания это, конечно, хорошо, но прежняя решимость тут же испарилась, и Шерлок мучительно вспоминал все, что успел прочитать о техниках быстрого минета.  
  
За стенкой опять послышалось шуршание и характерный звук расстегиваемой молнии. У Шерлока перехватило дыхание: он только что согласился отсосать незнакомцу в кабинке общественного туалета. Если бы кто-нибудь некоторое время назад сказал ему, что он сам, по своей воле, сделает что-то подобное, Шерлок или рассмеялся бы ему в лицо, или просто окинул полным презрения взглядом и выдал полный набор дедуктивных выкладок в его адрес — обычно это срабатывало лучше всего и надолго отбивало охоту продолжать любое общение. А сейчас Шерлок ждал, когда из отверстия покажется член, который ему предстояло отсасывать. Он не был уверен, что справится с этим так же хорошо, как актеры из роликов в Интернете, но безумно желал попробовать на практике то, что так хорошо изучил в теории.  
  
Это был не очень крупный член, со слабой пока эрекцией, но презерватив незнакомец уже натянул сам. Шерлок опустился на колени и еще несмело обхватил член пальцами, проводя вниз от головки и обратно. Незамысловатое движение, которое он и сам многократно проделывал, но на сей раз это был не его, а чужой член, и реакции могли быть совсем иными. Шерлок чуть сильнее сжал пальцы, ощущая, как твердеет под ними плоть, и принялся чуть покусывать язык, стараясь увлажнить внезапно пересохший рот. Слюна появилась, и, продолжая поглаживать ствол пальцами, он приблизил к нему губы и приоткрыл их, пропуская в рот пока только головку.  
  
Первое впечатление было странным. Привкус латекса мгновенно разлился во рту, мешая сосредоточиться на главном. Дальше все оказалось не так сложно. Достаточно было сомкнуть губы на головке, чуть придавить языком и двинуть головой вперед, насаживаясь ртом на член, и из-за перегородки послышался глухой стон, а сам член полностью поднялся и еще немного увеличился в размере. Шерлок охватил кольцом пальцев основание, погладил нежную кожу яичек, покрытых редкими длинными волосками, и заскользил ртом по члену. Как он ни старался, глубоко заглотить не получалось, но в целом, как Шерлок сам про себя отметил, у него выходило довольно сносно. Рот наполнялся слюной, и он втягивал ее в себя с неприличным звуком. Незнакомец за стенкой шумно дышал и чуть подергивался вперед, очевидно, желая увеличить темп. Шерлок подчинился. Он начал двигаться быстрее, вбирая почти до глотки и чувствуя, как судорожно сжимается горло. Дышать носом было все труднее, Шерлок почти задыхался и начал помогать рукой, сжимая и ритмично скользя по влажному от слюны члену вверх и вниз. Теперь он уделил внимание головке, принявшись усиленно ее сосать, иногда отпуская, чтобы облизать языком и поддразнить уздечку. Он видел в сети, что этот способ не менее популярен, чем полное заглатывание, и это оказалось эффективно и довольно просто в исполнении.  
  
Теперь он уже не давился и все больше входил во вкус. Как оказалось, доставлять удовольствие совершенно чужому, незнакомому человеку было очень любопытным опытом. Дыхание за перегородкой стало резким и отрывистым, от этих звуков Шерлок снова начал возбуждаться, и на этот раз ему не хотелось останавливаться. Он опустил левую руку вниз, освобождая член, и легкими движениями принялся поглаживать себя в том же ритме, что и сосал. Ощущения были потрясающими.  
  
Стоя на коленях в узкой туалетной кабинке, пуская в свой рот член анонимного партнера, Шерлок вдруг понял, что именно этого ему не хватало для того, чтобы получать полное удовольствие. Редкие юношеские эксперименты со стимуляторами, обычная мастурбация — все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем пугающим и восхитительным чувством, которое посетило его сейчас. Он знал, что никогда не увидит своего партнера, что тот не знает его, что посетители этого туалета, очевидно, в здравом уме и их самих привлекает возможность полной анонимности — и это было прекрасно. Другая жизнь, другая сторона реальности, тайна... Не хуже чем поймать маньяка, нисколько не хуже…  
  
Дыхание за стенкой перемежалось приглушенными стонами, и толчки члена сделались более резкими. Шерлок активнее начал двигать головой, явно ощущая, что дело близится к финалу. Он плотно сжал губы, с хлюпающим звуком всосал головку и почувствовал, как выплескивается рывками сперма, заполняя пустое пространство презерватива.  
  
Медленно выпустив член изо рта, Шерлок уткнулся лбом в перегородку, шумно восстанавливая дыхание, не замечая, как тонкая струйка слюны потекла по подбородку. Он продолжал ласкать себя. Сквозь стук пульса в ушах он расслышал, как шлепнулся в ведро использованный презерватив и незнакомец из соседней кабинки еле слышно проговорил нечто вроде «отличный рот» и что-то бросил через отверстие в перегородке.  
  
Шерлок крепко сжимал член, активно водя рукой вверх и вниз, оглаживая пальцем влажную головку, и кончил в тот момент, когда за анонимом захлопнулась дверь. 


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя минут пять Шерлок, отдышавшись, поднялся, вытерся салфеткой и обнаружил на полу смятую купюру в 10 фунтов. Это немного удивило и даже позабавило. «Что ж, для первого раза... неплохо, наверное?» — подумал он и все-таки решил ненадолго выйти и подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
На улице было прохладно, как раз то что нужно. Шерлок подставил разгоряченное лицо ветру и прикрыл глаза. Перед мысленным взором предстала недавняя картинка с погружающимся в его рот членом и, на удивление, не вызвала отвращения. Даже больше — она нравилась.  
  
Шерлок прохаживался по аллее, не спуская глаз с входа в туалет, и опять курил без счета. Шальная мысль о том, что Резчик может не прийти ни сегодня, ни через две недели, не охладила его пыл. В конце концов, ничего страшного, если для его поимки придется отсосать кому-то еще пару раз. Все равно никто никогда не узнает, что это он. И это привлекало все больше.   
  
Прогулявшись еще немного, Шерлок вернулся в ту же самую кабинку. Теперь возбуждения не было, остался только охотничий азарт.  
  
Следующий. Случайный прохожий не задержался долго, быстро справился со своими делами у писсуара, вымыл руки и вышел. Еще один... Шерлок переставал дышать, когда дверь открывалась. Тоже мимо. Неужели сегодня маньяк не явится на охоту?  
  
Прошло еще два часа, в течение которых Шерлок осторожно выходил на улицу, прогуливался, курил и наблюдал. Уже совсем стемнело, и на расстоянии пяти футов было почти невозможно ничего разглядеть. Это могло стать проблемой. Как раз то самое время, думал Шерлок, но, как ни странно, в туалет больше никто не заходил.   
  
И тут же под фонарем промелькнула тень, а еще через минуту кто-то приоткрыл дверь туалета, ненадолго осветив укромную аллею, и скрылся внутри.  
  
Шерлок метнулся из укрытия, но тут же осадил себя: его появление не должно было выглядеть подозрительно. Тем более что он мог и ошибиться.   
  
Войдя, Шерлок сразу отметил, что свет стал приглушенным. Быстрого взгляда хватило, чтобы заметить нехватку пары ламп в зоне кабинок. Кто-то явно создавал интимную обстановку. Шерлок включил воду и ополоснул разгоряченное лицо, прислушиваясь.   
  
Только одна из дверей в кабинки была закрыта, та самая, за которой недавно сам Шерлок прятался и ждал. А теперь там был кто-то другой. И тоже ждал.  
  
Что же, не стоило тянуть время. Шерлок решительно вошел в соседнюю кабинку и постучал в перегородку чуть резче, чем собирался. Теперь он волновался гораздо больше, чем когда сам услышал стук с другой стороны и вынужден был удовлетворять чужую похоть.   
  
Он прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать судорожный стон, когда ему ответили тихим постукиванием. Его трясло, но это не имело ничего общего с плотским возбуждением. С трудом справляясь с собой, он вырвал из блокнота листок, на котором заранее было написано только одно то самое слово: «Отсосешь?» Сложенная пополам записка перелетела на другую сторону.  
  
Обратно она вернулась очень быстро. Ответ был тоже короток: «О’кей». Кровь прилила к голове и тяжело билась в висках, кудри прилипли к мокрому от пота лбу, а руки нетерпеливо дернули вниз молнию на брюках. Шерлок мысленно выругался — возбуждения так и не было. Да и черт с ним, решил Шерлок, в конце концов, сейчас он вверяет себя незнакомцу, и уже не его забота, как тот управится. Да и не это главное. Главное будет позже, осталось еще немного подождать и постараться не дать мозгам отключиться.  
  
Шерлок достал член и провел по нему ладонью несколько раз, пытаясь возбудиться. И образ сформировался мгновенно. Это было то самое недавнее впечатление, то самое скольжение чужого члена по языку, его твердость, то, как этот член заполнял его рот. Шерлок невольно приоткрыл губы и облизнул их. Эрекция наступила сразу же. Он натянул презерватив, вставил член в дырку, прижался грудью к стенке и зажмурился.  
  
Горячие губы сомкнулись на головке, и Шерлок вздрогнул. Он даже не представлял, насколько волнующе приятным может быть это ощущение. Неужели он сам был способен на это, и другой, незнакомый человек за стеной, чувствовал, как от прикосновения его рта сквозь ствол будто ток пробегает, выбивая из легких воздух, и мир сливается в одной точке. Жаркий и явно умелый рот охватывал его полностью, двигался быстро и уверенно, вбирая глубоко, сжимая, скользя, дразня. Шерлок пытался отвлечься, фиксируя свои ощущения, запоминая их, но в паху уже нарастала сумасшедшая пульсация, и он с сожалением понимал, что надолго его не хватит. Аноним не помогал рукой, он действовал только ртом, и это было потрясающе. Еще пара глубоких захватов, и яички Шерлока подтянулись вверх, он неосознанно резко дернулся вперед, прижимаясь щекой к стенке, и успел лишь зажать себе рот рукой, заглушая стон. Перед глазами потемнело, и он отчаянно хватался за обрывки мыслей, возвращая себя в реальность. Он быстро выдернул член из чужого рта, стянул резинку и отбросил в корзину, другой рукой приводя себя в порядок. Дышалось слишком тяжело, организм требовал хотя бы минуту на отдых, сердце колотилось в горле. Пошатываясь, Шерлок вышел из кабинки и наклонился над рукомойником, припадая к струе прохладной воды.   
  
И теперь, если он не ошибся, его ждет самое интересное.  
  
Шерлок уверенно двинулся по аллее вглубь парка. Листья разлетались, подгоняемые осенним ветром. Сквозь шелест Шерлок уловил посторонний звук: за ним кто-то шел.   
  
Шерлок остановился у фонарного столба на несколько секунд, словно желая посмотреть на часы, сам вслушиваясь все напряженнее — чужие шаги затихли.  
  
Незаметно достав из кармана телефон, Шерлок отправил заготовленное сообщение для инспектора и двинулся дальше. Если все пойдет, как он наметил, то в дальней части парка, в самой темной его части, Резчика удастся схватить. Шерлок нарочно заводил его туда, где темнее, где удобнее всего действовать. Главное, чтобы детектив из Скотланд-Ярда ничего не напутал.  
  
Ответ пришел через три минуты, когда Шерлок и его невидимый преследователь, отстававший не больше чем футов на шестьдесят, уже миновали небольшое озеро и центр парка. Шерлок поднял воротник пальто, словно заслоняясь от ветра. Теперь следовало быть еще внимательнее, еще осторожнее, так как расстояние между ним и преследователем становилось все короче.  
  
Дорожка неумолимо сужалась, фонари попадались реже. Шерлок отсчитывал шаги и секунды, разделяющие его и Резчика. Справа показалась тропинка, и Шерлок свернул на нее, чуть озираясь и изображая человека, которому срочно приспичило отлить за деревьями — отличный шанс для маньяка.  
  
Он остановился у дерева и едва успел отправить сообщение, не вынимая телефон из кармана, как в затылке вспыхнула резкая боль и сознание помутилось.  
  
Шерлок упал на колени, и тут же на бок, на жухлую, мокрую траву, чуть приходя в себя, вдыхая запах земли и травы, но не открывая глаз. Чьи-то руки перевернули его на спину, тяжесть чужого тела придавила бедра, а обнажившийся пах обдало резким холодом.  
  
Он не смог удержаться и приоткрыл глаза. Отраженным светом блеснуло лезвие, но Шерлок даже не успел дернуться в сторону.   
  
Звук выстрела разорвал тишину, и Резчик рухнул, придавливая Шерлока всем своим весом. Лезвие воткнулось в землю, слегка зацепив бок, и Шерлок облегченно выдохнул, закрывая глаза и снова на пару секунд отключаясь.  
  
Чувства вернулись в тот момент, когда с него стащили тело Резчика. Крепкие руки тряхнули Шерлока, он сел, запахивая пальто, и тут же схватился рукой за ушибленный затылок.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — голос Лестрейда звучал, как сквозь вату.  
  
— В полном... — Шерлок усмехнулся и попытался привстать. — Все получилось, как я и говорил, инспектор. Вы могли его взять. Было глупо стрелять на поражение.   
  
— Боялся не успеть, — буркнул Лестрейд, протягивая ему руку.  
  
Шерлок поднялся с земли, натянул и застегнул брюки и отряхнул пальто от земли и листьев. Оглянулся на тело маньяка, распростертое на земле. Лезвие ножа, испачканного в крови, слабо поблескивало рядом.  
  
Инспектор сообщал по рации об их местонахождении, шепотом ругая помехи связи. Шерлок вытряхнул из пачки сигарету, прикурил, протянул пачку детективу. Тот кивнул в знак благодарности и тоже закурил. Несколько минут они стояли над телом молча.   
  
— Как ты смог заманить его?  
  
— Это было не так и сложно. Расчет... — Шерлок поморщился, вспомнив взмах лезвия в ночи. Он не хотел расспросов.  
  
В этот момент на парковой дорожке появились еще несколько полицейских.  
  
— Вы обещали, инспектор, что допроса не будет. Придумайте сами, как вы будете выкручиваться. — Шерлок откинул окурок и пошел прочь, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
Уже ночью он лежал, вытянувшись на кушетке в своей небольшой квартирке, даже не сняв обуви, и вспоминал каждое мгновение прошедшего вечера. Не смакуя подробности, но и не обманывая себя. Придя домой, он достал из кармана смятую купюру, повертел в руках и, не расправляя, кинул в шкатулку, где хранились памятные мелочи, собранные с детства.   
  
Сон пришел под утро. Беспокойный, нервный, цикличный, как и любой кошмар. Рана на боку саднила, и во сне казалось, что она разрастается до невероятных размеров, а тело будто распадается на части, но потом к этому ощущению прибавилось другое, постепенно преобразовываясь в картинку. Шерлок вдруг увидел стоящего перед ним на коленях Резчика, между ними уже не было никакой перегородки, и Шерлок ритмично двигался, толкаясь в его горячий рот. Резчик сосал его член с упоением, смотрел безумным взглядом, и от этого становилось еще слаще. Тут в пальцах маньяка появилось знакомое тонкое лезвие, но Шерлок не мог остановиться, хотя видел все и все понимал. Взмах.   
  
И Шерлок проснулся, задыхаясь от беззвучного крика.  
  


***

  
Несколько следующих недель прошли в относительном спокойствии: не было никаких интересных дел. Шерлок нашел себе более-менее официальную работу в лаборатории, проводил опыты. И иногда привлекался Лестрейдом к мелким расследованиям Скотланд-Ярда. После поимки Резчика инспектора повысили, он был благодарен Шерлоку и даже пытался наладить с ним дружеские отношения. Позвонил ему однажды, будучи не вполне трезв, собирался рассказать, чем закончилось расследование:  
  
— Мы выяснили личность ублюдка. Нашли его квартиру. Он собирал трофеи…   
  
— Разумеется он собирал трофеи, — с досадой прервал его Шерлок, — раз вы не нашли отрезанные части тела на месте преступления.  
  
— Он коллекционировал члены! — продолжал инспектор, будто пытался донести до него что-то важное. — Держал их в банках с формалином, которые прятал в запертом ящике трюмо в супружеской спальне. Вот ведь больной урод…   
  
Мгновение Шерлок молчал, усмехнувшись собственным мыслям.  
  
— Не понимаю, зачем мне нужны эти подробности, — сказал он инспектору и повесил трубку.   
  
Рана затянулась, дурацкий сон не возвращался, но иногда ночами Шерлока посещало желание повторить минет. Ему хотелось вновь ощутить чужую плоть во рту. Поначалу его это удивляло. Потом он пытался представить себе другие варианты решения проблемы. Но не нашел ничего, что могло бы вызвать хоть долю того волнения, которое он испытывал, вспоминая анонимный минет в туалете. Что ж, следовало принять это как факт.   
  
И в следующие пару месяцев его походы в парк Брикстона сделались регулярными. Он стал наведываться туда после каждого успешного дела, словно награждая себя за хорошую работу.


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлок постигал искусство анонимного секса с энтузиазмом неофита. Он полностью согласился с увиденной где-то в сети фразой, так точно характеризующей особую романтику подобных отношений: «Незнакомый чужой мужчина — это странствующий языческий бог, а алтарем, как и в древности, может быть любое место, где ты преклоняешь колени».  
  
Временами Шерлока посещали опасения, что кто-нибудь (а точнее, брат) может узнать о его новой тайной жизни, и он использовал всю свою фантазию для маскировки, соблюдая максимальную осторожность. Менял классические костюмы на спортивную одежду, надевал джинсы и куртку с капюшоном и даже прикупил себе особое белье, чтобы полностью вжиться в новый образ. Детектив становился парнишкой с рабочей окраины, у него менялась походка, и обычная порывистость движений приобретала немного разбитной вид. Собираясь на очередной сеанс удовлетворения чужой похоти, он затыкал уши наушниками плеера, в котором играла отнюдь не любимая классическая музыка, а смесь рэпа и американской попсы.   
  
Но, несмотря на кардинальную смену имиджа, Шерлок все равно опасался, что может попасться полиции за своим занятием. Это заставляло трепетать, но и возбуждало еще сильнее.  
  
Оказываясь в других городах и странах, Шерлок обязательно посещал какой-нибудь общественный туалет, безошибочно находя те самые места, что с незапамятных времен сопутствовали гомосексуальной жизни. Через его рот прошло множество самых разных членов, и к каждому Шерлок старался найти индивидуальный подход. Маленькие и большие, толстые и не очень, прямые и ровные или же чуть искривленные, с различными формами головок — каждый нуждался в особом отношении, темпе и глубине захвата. В голове выстраивалась стройная классификация, а любопытство, жажда познания и интуиция помогали быстро осваивать все новые техники.  
  
Первое время он кончал после каждого сделанного минета, но потом стал откладывать свой оргазм, разряжаясь иногда уже дома, пьянея от восторженных воспоминаний о скольжении тугой плоти во рту, об особом мускусном запахе наиболее запомнившихся за вечер мужчин.   
  
Он неоднократно получал записки с предложением анального секса, но, взвесив все за и против, вероятность разрыва презерватива, возможность элементарно травмироваться, отмел эту идею как небезопасную.  
  
Однажды он решил разнообразить ощущения. В Штатах Шерлок впервые опробовал секс в «темной комнате» в гей-клубе в Лос-Анджелесе. Опыт был уникален хотя бы потому, что теперь он мог чувствовать не только член, но и самого человека. И это его не впечатлило. Чужая рука усиленно сжималась в его кудрях, член вбивался в рот торопливо и жадно, не давая возможности передохнуть или проявить инициативу. Оставалось лишь подчиняться ритму, расслабляя горло, чтобы не подавиться, слушать хриплые стоны, сдобренные подбадривающими ругательствами, и, цепляясь за бедра трахающего его рот мужчины, хоть немного сдерживать размашистые движения. Губа треснула, примешивая к слюне вкус крови, что приятного не добавило — Шерлок даже не возбудился.  
  
Зато это доказало в очередной раз, что для получения удовольствия ему не нужен человек, не нужны руки, не нужно тело, не нужна чужая властность, а нужен лишь сам по себе член, над которым он будет колдовать как хочет и сам безраздельно им владеть.   
  
Больше Шерлок клубы не посещал и сексуальных экспериментов не ставил, ограничиваясь редкими вылазками по туалетам.   
  
Вернувшись в Лондон, он продолжил регулярно наведывался в тот самый парк в Брикстоне. Даже подумывал переехать поближе, но отказался от этой мысли, опасаясь, что может чем-нибудь себя выдать. Он вел привычную жизнь, занимался расследованиями, а в свободное время продолжал обслуживать анонимных посетителей туалета. Иногда ему бросали купюры, которые шли на подачки бездомным-информаторам. А чаще в кабинку падали записки с телефонами и предложением повторить в другой обстановке, но Шерлок уничтожал их тут же — выходить из режима анонимности он не собирался.  
  


***

  
В тот вечер все началось как обычно, с тихих шагов, даже слишком тихих, и едва уловимого запаха одеколона, показавшегося Шерлоку приятным и дорогим. Древесно-мускусный аромат. Он знал его. Помнил название. Не самый элитарный люкс, но близко к тому. Необычно для этого места.   
  
Брошенная записка была написана на хорошей бумаге, уверенным почерком, элегантным и четким, почти женским. Казалось, что записку писали не в кабинке туалета, а на столике в кафе или на бюро. Этот заинтриговало, но еще больше Шерлока привлек член нового посетителя.  
  
Это был, без сомнения, красивый экземпляр: ровный, без искривлений, с крупной головкой и, что было поразительно, полностью вставший. Такое бывало редко: обычно анонимы не бывали сразу до конца возбуждены. А член незнакомца блестел каплей смазки, и ее невероятно хотелось попробовать на вкус. Тем более что тот вставил в дыру свой член без презерватива, будто догадываясь о возможности такого желания.   
  
Шерлок сглотнул, стараясь успокоить так некстати появившееся желание лизнуть головку. У него у самого уже встало так быстро, как никогда, но он лишь позволил себе провести пальцами по гладкому, горячему стволу и достал из кармана блестящий квадратик презерватива. С некоторым сожалением он натянул резинку на член и услышал тихий смешок из-за стенки.  
  
Он начал неторопливо, оглаживая член губами, поигрывая языком, дразня, ища чувствительные зоны, и нашел их довольно быстро. Удовлетворенно отметив, что незнакомцу, судя по звукам, нравится такая медлительность, Шерлок принял член в рот и остановился на секунду, ожидая толчка, но его не произошло. Это тоже понравилось. Аноним давал ему полную свободу, и Шерлок воспользовался ей, приложив все свое умение и немного жалея, что на языке чувствуется вкус латекса.  
  
Сосать такой член хотелось вечно, не отрываясь ни на секунду. За стеной слышались отзывчивые, приглушенные стоны, но сам человек так и не двигался, отдавая Шерлоку всю полноту власти. Впервые за все это время Шерлок кончил первым, намного раньше, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе, и хрипло застонал, втягивая глубоко, но уже не задыхаясь. И, если бы он мог, то кончил бы и во второй раз, когда пульсация во рту усилилась, и человек за перегородкой застонал чуть громче, кончая.  
  
В этот раз Шерлок сам снял с него презерватив и с грустью проводил взглядом скрывающийся в дыре член. Незнакомец почти сразу же вышел, не оставив записки, и так спешил, словно боялся, что Шерлок может погнаться за ним.   
  
Возвращаться домой в мокрых брюках было не очень приятно, но полученное удовольствие того стоило. А запах парфюма отпечатался в памяти, видимо, навсегда.  
  


***

  
Утром газеты сообщили, что Скотланд-Ярд обнаружил третью жертву странного, необъяснимого самоубийства. Прочитав короткую заметку, Шерлок уже не сомневался, что его привлекут к расследованию. Дело получилось громким, а полиция, как всегда, топталась на месте.   
  
«Все трое приняли одинаковый яд, всех нашли там, куда идти не было причин, никто не проявлял суицидальных наклонностей. И вместе с тем это, бесспорно, были самоубийства».   
  
Какая чушь!   
  
Впрочем, полицейские сами догадывались о том, что все не так просто. Они не стали дожидаться скандала и обвинений в некомпетентности и, когда был обнаружен четвертый труп, вызвали на место преступления Шерлока Холмса.   
  
Дело действительно оказалось интересным. Пожалуй, самым интересным за всю практику его расследований. Оно не было особенно сложным, Шерлок раскрыл его быстро, иногда ему даже казалось, что неведомый преступник с нетерпением ждет, когда он выйдет на него. Шерлок будто чувствовал направленный на себя взгляд. Внимательный, настороженный, жадный взгляд из темноты. Впрочем, именно так в конце концов и оказалось. Уговаривая его принять капсулу с ядом, таксист признался, что не сам придумал эту игру. Что у Шерлока Холмса есть фанат. Неизвестный поклонник. Не человек… Больше, чем человек… Некто гораздо более умный, чем он. О, это была хорошая реклама, которая вполне могла заставить Шерлока заинтересоваться. Тем более что слова вполне подкреплялись делом. Поклонник был способен вести интересную игру. И умирающий от аневризмы водитель такси был всего лишь пешкой в его шахматной партии.   
  
«Со мной тебе никогда не будет скучно, Шерлок. Это я тебе обещаю. Хочешь меня?»  
  
И, готовясь проглотить капсулу с ядом, Шерлок словно ответил ему «да». 


	5. Chapter 5

Довольно долго Шерлок не появлялся в Бриктстоне. У него просто не было на это времени. И только в самом конце зимы он поехал туда. Прямо из Бартса и почти не заботясь о маскировке. Когда он оказался на месте, на улице уже совсем стемнело и свет луны озарял заметенную свежим снегом дорожку к туалету. На ней не было следов, и Шерлок немного расстроился. Опять нужно ждать, к тому же погода мерзкая, холодно, так что, может, никого больше и не потянет на такие удовольствия.  
  
Привычным жестом Шерлок сунул руку в карман за сигаретами, но тут же вспомнил, что он опять «в завязке», и выругался про себя.  
  
Он вошел в кабинку, ни на что особо не надеясь.  
  
Аромат знакомого парфюма обрадовал и напугал одновременно. Шерлок закусил губу, размотал шарф, отбросил его на бачок и зажмурился, прислушиваясь.  
  
Появление именно этого человека и именно сейчас тут же навело на мысль о слежке — в такие случайности Шерлок не верил. Но сейчас думать совсем не хотелось, и Шерлок решил разобраться с этим позже.   
  
Почерк брошенной к нему в кабинку записки развеял последние сомнения: за стеной ждал тот самый человек. Но содержание записки в этот раз было другим. «Как насчет анала?» — гласила она.   
  
Шерлок задумался. Он столько раз отвергал подобные предложения, но в этот раз отказаться было куда труднее, потому что он до дрожи хотел снова прикоснуться к этому члену, ощутить его тяжесть в своей руке. Одна только мысль об этом уже возбуждала невероятно. Он на секунду представил, как гладкий, красивый ствол войдет в его тело, и задохнулся от предвкушения. Условности исчезли сразу — устоять было даже не трудно, а просто невозможно.  
  
«Мне нужно две минуты. Для начала минет?» — ответил Шерлок и расстегнул пряжку ремня.  
  
За стенкой раздался уже знакомый тихий смешок.  
  
Шерлок кинул пальто на крышку унитаза, приспустил брюки и белье и облизал пальцы. Он опустился на колени и занялся собственной подготовкой. Для него это не было в новинку — периодически он развлекался тем, что трахал сам себя пальцами или вибратором — это добавляло обычной мастурбации яркости.  
  
Аноним просунул член в дыру, и Шерлок с охотой припал к нему губами, чтобы как можно лучше увлажнить. Внутри все трепетало, и Шерлок старательно растягивал себя. Он управился даже гораздо быстрее, чем думал, но никак не мог остановиться, продолжая сосать с упоением и страстью, и в этот момент в голове его не было ни одной связной мысли.   
  
Наконец Шерлок отстранился, облизнул еще раз головку, поднялся на ноги, повернулся спиной к торчащему из дыры члену. Он попробовал насадиться на него, но с первой попытки не удалось. Тот, за стеной, все понял и чуть отодвинулся, позволяя Шерлоку расположиться поудобнее.  
  
Шерлок уперся руками в противоположную перегородку и, стараясь дышать глубже, попытался расслабиться еще больше.   
  
Вначале чужие пальцы нежно погладили вход, а потом их сменила головка члена. Незнакомец не торопился, лишь слегка нажимая и тут же ослабляя давление, словно примериваясь, ожидая, когда Шерлок будет готов. Шерлок застонал, он хотел большего, и тут давление усилилось. Было довольно туго и даже немного болезненно, но Шерлок терпеливо сжал губы, не позволяя себе отстраниться.  
  
Член вошел в него наполовину и замер. Смазки слюной было явно недостаточно, но Шерлок готов был перетерпеть и это. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, привыкая к новому ощущению, а после чуть шевельнулся, показывая, что готов.   
  
Незнакомец начал осторожно двигаться, входя неглубокими толчками и тут же выходя почти полностью — это было настолько правильно, что Шерлоку пришлось вцепиться зубами в запястье, чтобы не застонать в голос. Сам он старался не шевелиться, чтобы не сбить партнера с ритма, и позволяя в этот раз ему делать, что захочет, как тот позволил это Шерлоку во время минета.  
  
Толчки чуть ускорились, но глубже так и не становились, головка чуть задевала простату, проскальзывала по ней, посылая сладкие волны по всему телу. Шерлок чуть прогнулся в спине, чтобы усилить это ощущение, и вновь захлебнулся уже не сдерживаемым стоном. Партнер оценил этот звук и задвигался ритмичнее. Он входил все резче, постепенно увеличивая темп, сопровождая каждый толчок хриплым выдохом, а Шерлок отвечал ему стонами, не задумываясь о том, что кто-то может услышать их.  
  
Это было дикое, волнующее впечатление. Потрясающее ощущение заполненности настоящим членом было куда сильнее, чем от вибратора. Удовольствие становилось все острее, все нестерпимее, все ярче. Шерлок глотал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и чувствовал, что не продержится долго, но и его партнер, судя по ускорившемуся темпу, тоже был близок к финалу.   
  
И в тот момент, когда ноги Шерлока уже задрожали мелкой дрожью, когда его колени чуть не подогнулись, а пальцы беспомощно царапали стену, отчаянно ища опору, член незнакомца проник в него резким движением до самого конца и задрожал, выплескиваясь. И тогда Шерлок кончил тоже, забрызгивая спермой стену и пол и словно со стороны слыша собственный долгий, низкий стон.  
  
Еще около минуты они были слиты воедино и шумно дышали, приходя в себя. А потом член выскользнул из него, и Шерлок почти рухнул на пол.  
  
Он с трудом удержался на ногах, но все же нашел в себе силы наклониться и натянуть брюки, и услышал, как тихо стукнула входная дверь — незнакомец ушел так же поспешно, как и в прошлый раз.  
  


***

  
Шерлок больше не посещал Брикстон регулярно, бывая там лишь от случая к случаю.   
  
Иногда он решал, что отправится туда, за час или два, иногда просто заходил в парк, проезжая мимо. Его анонимный любовник появлялся далеко не каждый раз, но все же слишком часто, чтобы можно было верить в случайность их встреч. Порой Шерлока тянуло выяснить, кто этот человек, но он всегда себя останавливал. Он был уверен, что, разрушив анонимность, перестанет испытывать влечение к своему идеальному партнеру, и это было совсем не то, чего бы ему хотелось.   
  
Его партнер разрушил все сам. Неожиданно. Грубо и глупо. Когда явился в лабораторию в Бартсе, так откровенно нервничая и кокетничая, так откровенно навязываясь. Шерлок едва не зарычал от злости и разочарования. Он понял, кто это, сразу же. Ему хватило одного мимолетного взгляда в его сторону. Впрочем, он обошелся бы и без этого. Он узнал аромат парфюма. Возбуждающий, дразнящий, напоминающий…   
  
Ты идиот, Джим из ай-ти!  
  
Выбрасывая в мусорное ведро подсунутую записку с номером телефона, Шерлок уже точно знал, что между ними больше никогда ничего не будет. Скорее всего, он даже сменит Брикстон на какое-то другое место.   
  
Впрочем, тогда он даже не думал об этом. Он забыл о «Джиме из ай-ти» сразу же, едва тот покинул лабораторию. Резким усилием воли просто выбросил его из головы. В конце концов, в тот момент у него было занятие поинтересней. Игра с неизвестным поклонником развивалась стремительно и ярко. Он действительно не позволял Шерлоку скучать. На сей раз шахматная партия шла на время. Тик-так. За каждой секундой чья-то жизнь. Безумно захватывающе!  
  
Впервые в жизни Шерлок играл на пределе возможностей, и это невероятно его заводило. И он порой не мог понять сам, что чувствует к таинственному подрывнику, так хладнокровно и безжалостно навешивающему на людей взрывчатку, — ненависть, ярость, восхищение, страсть? Он не думал о людях, которых спасает, не думал об устремленных на него взглядах журналистов, полицейских, Джона. Он думал только о человеке, подписывающемся инициалами «JM». Он играл с ним и ради него. И больше всего на свете боялся его разочаровать.   
  
Пять сигналов точного времени.   
  
Четыре великолепно решенные задачи.   
  
Осталась последняя.


	6. Chapter 6

_Скрип двери и шаги. Мягкие шаги, слишком тихие, аккуратные, такие узнаваемые. Шерлок не сдерживает улыбки, зная, что его никто не видит. И он знает, что обладатель этой кошачьей походки тоже ухмыляется сейчас. Насколько он уверен, что не раскрыт до сих пор? Игра в самом разгаре. Притвориться, подыграть, продолжить. Не первый раз, не второй. Последний?_

_Дверь соседней кабинки закрывается. Минута ожидания кажется бесконечной. Шорох. Шерлок прикасается рукой к стенке и будто обжигается, но руку не отдергивает. В этот раз возбуждения нет, нисколько, есть только безудержное любопытство. Игра — ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь. Понял или нет?_

_Еще минута. Неужели уйдет? Шерлок дышит через раз, поглаживая пальцами стену, слегка подцепляя отходящую местами краску, и слышен только этот звук и еще звук сдерживаемого дыхания. Поэтому треск отрываемого листка заставляет Шерлока вздрогнуть, будто от неожиданности. Записка падает на пол, и Шерлок пододвигает ее к себе ногой. Этот почерк он узнает из тысячи. Почти женский, всеми принимаемый за женский. Шерлок отвечает «да», не задумываясь._

_На незнакомце все те же джинсы, никаких сомнений: судя по звуку, довольно короткая молния, низкая посадка на бедрах. Шерлок не удивится, если и белье то же самое. Но его это сейчас совершенно не волнует. Рот наполняется слюной. Разум становится кристально ясным, словно он только что достиг просветления. Как же забавно угадывать. Но что-то еще тревожит, свербит неясным предчувствием, заставляя жилку на виске биться в сумасшедшем темпе. Их разделяет стена, и они с незнакомцем одновременно приближаются к этой чертовой дырке, которая свяжет их воедино, пусть ненадолго. Шерлок опускается на колени._

_Все происходит слишком обычно. Кудри заслоняют глаза, но Шерлоку необязательно смотреть. Чувствовать чужую плоть на своем языке гораздо приятнее, когда глаза прикрыты. Возбуждения все равно нет. Вряд ли оно сейчас появится, анонимность утеряна, и хотя они оба еще поддерживают легенду о тайне, уже известно, что тайны нет. Шерлок вновь и вновь пытается представить себе вкус этого члена, отделенного от рецепторов латексом. Черт, черт, но без этого никак. Хочется прижать зубами, заставить испугаться, но он не делает этого. Он лишь равномерно двигается, то чуть не касаясь носом краев дыры, то почти выпуская головку изо рта. И снова, и снова, и снова._

_Кудри колышутся в такт движениям головы, лицу щекотно. Шерлок откидывает их со лба, вытирая выступивший пот, и удивляется, почему он появился. Он принимает член за щеку, оглаживая, обвивая языком, упирается рукой в перегородку, ритмично двигая головой. Техника изучена давно, но сейчас хочется продлить процесс. Хочется усмирить то гнетущее чувство в груди, заставляющее чуть ли не бояться, не позволяющее расслабиться в этот раз._

_Шерлок царапает ногтями перегородку, ускоряясь, чувствуя, как медленными волнами накатывает возбуждение. Сначала легкое покалывание в паху, потом тепло, потом жарко, почти горячо. Мысли уже не так стройны, на волю вырываются инстинкты. Он сосет жадно, глубоко, и бывший незнакомец постанывает в такт, очевидно, отпуская себя тоже._

_Шерлок прикасается к себе сквозь брюки, легко, нервно, сжимая и отпуская, совсем в другом ритме, чем сосет. Стоны за перегородкой звучат все несдержаннее, и это заводит еще больше. Хочется зажмуриться, но щекочущее чувство неведомой опасности не позволяет полностью закрыть глаза._

_И все-таки, в этот раз все совсем не так, как раньше. Похоже, но что-то есть еще, словно знание о том, кто там, с другой стороны, меняет, добавляет, усиливает все чувства, будит дремавшие страсти, тащит наружу все темное из глубин сердца. Или просто заставляет его биться? Шерлок сжимает свободную руку в кулак, оставляя на ладони следы от ногтей, и вбирает так глубоко, что на глазах появляются слезы._

_Плотно сжатые губы скользят по стволу, Шерлок не спеша поглаживает член рукой, вспоминая, как отдавался ему в этой тесной кабинке, и внутри все сжимается, заставляя сердце гулко колотиться о ребра. Шерлок медленно опускает в карман другую руку и чуть не ранит палец о тонкое острое лезвие бритвы. Теперь можно прикрыть глаза, осталось немного, совсем немного._

_Шерлок заглатывает член до основания, оглаживая подтянувшиеся яички раскрытой ладонью. Собственное возбуждение отошло на второй план, сейчас важно совсем не это. Рукоять опасной бритвы удобно лежит в руке, осталось лишь вытащить ее из кармана._

_Хриплый стон доносится с другой стороны перегородки, член чуть подергивается во рту, готовясь излиться, и Шерлок медленно подносит блестящую сталь к горячему налитому стволу. Короткий захват, который жертва, целиком погруженная в чарующие предоргазменные судороги, не может разобрать, распознать как угрозу, понять, что это уже не игра. Шерлок выпускает член изо рта и резким, сильным и точным движением ударяет лезвием по основанию._

_Фонтан кровавых брызг бьет в лицо горячей струей, и оглушающий крик пронзительной нотой застывает в ушах._

_В руке трепещет окровавленный кусок отнятой плоти. Шерлок слизывает чужую кровь с губ и содрогается в удушающем оргазме._

Он проснулся внезапно, словно от удара. 

Недоуменно моргнул и машинально бросил взгляд на руки, в первое мгновение удивившись, что на них нет крови.

Черт… Он понял. Только теперь понял, а ведь все было очевидно! 

Мориарти… Джим из ай-ти…

Это был он, все время был он, один в двух лицах, его анонимный любовник, его преданный поклонник, жалкий парень-гей из Бартса, гениальный злодей-консультант. Игрок, ведущий сразу несколько партий, оказывающийся всегда на шаг впереди… 

Интересно, удастся ли когда-нибудь Шерлоку догнать его? 

Он распрямился в кресле, откидываясь головой на спинку, и несколько мгновений смотрел в потолок. Где-то за левым плечом стучали клавиши — Джон печатал на ноутбуке очередной пост, должно быть, рассказывал о том, что они раскрыли еще одно дело. О нет, Джон, слишком рано, самое главное еще впереди. 

Шерлок перевел дыхание и включил телевизор, изобразив заинтересованность каким-то дурацким шоу. Ему было нужно, чтобы Джон не заметил его напряжения, его растерянности и возбуждения. Соображал бывший военный врач не слишком быстро, но интуиция у него порой срабатывала верно, особенно когда дело касалось безопасности его друга. А Шерлоку просто необходимо было сейчас обдумать то, что он вдруг понял. И еще важнее было, чтобы Джон ушел, как и собирался. 

Розовый телефон по-прежнему тихо лежал на подлокотнике — никаких сообщений, никаких звонков. Уже несколько часов абсолютная тишина. Как в вакууме. 

Раньше это злило и раздражало, но теперь Шерлок знал, почему он молчит.

Едва дождавшись ухода Джона, он открыл ноутбук и набил сообщение: «Нашел. Проект Брюса-Партингтона. Забери, пожалуйста. В бассейне. В полночь». 

Я приглашаю тебя на свидание, Джим Мориарти. Пожалуйста, приходи.


End file.
